


I Know But I Don't

by ThatBohoFemme



Series: Whatever Will Be [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Confusion, Eccentric people, Hurt No Comfort, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, M/M, Post RAW 1/13/20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22750042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: He takes another pull from the bottle and leans forward. The taste barely registers. He's much too interested in the blank wall ahead of him. He allows his mind to wander, as he contemplates everything that's gone on in the last few weeks.This is a life heneverexpected.In a moment of darkness, Buddy had seen the light.
Relationships: Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/Buddy Murphy
Series: Whatever Will Be [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635724
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	I Know But I Don't

**Author's Note:**

> Follow-up to Que Sera Sera. 
> 
> Set after the RAW where Buddy joins forces with Seth

Buddy can't sleep. He's tried and tried but he just can't shut his brain off. 

Instead of sleeping in a very large, very expensive bed, he's up, drinking something cheap, vaguely fruity and incredibly strong. He'd suspected he would need something after that match so he had planned accordingly. 

It's cheap, with a taste reminiscent of blue raspberry rubbing alcohol. It burns and yet, manages to ease Buddy's tired soul. 

He doesn't know what drew him to Aleister. _Why_ had he knocked on that door? 

One decision and _everything's_ different. 

He takes another pull from the bottle and leans forward. The taste barely registers. He's much too interested in the blank wall ahead of him. He allows his mind to wander, as he contemplates everything that's gone on in the last few weeks. 

This is a life he _never_ expected. 

In a moment of darkness, Buddy had seen the light. 

Now, he wasn't so sure. 

His phone buzzes, pulling him out of thought. It's almost 2 in the morning- who could it possibly be? 

Shooting a wary look towards Seth's bedroom, he flips his phone over and stares at the lit screen. He doesn't recognize the number, but it isn't hard to figure out who it is. 

_It doesn't have to be like this. There's still time to get out._

"Aleister." Buddy holds back a snarl, as he watches the three dots move across the screen. 

Aleister had intrigued him. There probably wasn't anything between them-but still- Buddy couldn't shake the thought that Aleister was important. 

It could be something. It could be nothing. Now, he would probably never know. 

Another buzz, another message. 

_It may seem like he has all the answers but but he is a snake. He betrayed his brothers for a moment in the sun._

Buddy holds back an exasperated shriek. Akam and Razar sleep in an adjoining room, with the connecting door cracked open. It's a precaution should some fool decide to attack in the middle of the night. 

A third buzz, a third message. 

_Just think about it. My door is always open._

Buddy takes another long pull of MD 20/20, as he stares harder at his phone. He needs to say something. 

He should shut the conversation down and push Aleister out of his life. 

Yet, he can't. 

_Surprisingly, he doesn't want to._

_Thanks. I'm fine- but appreciate it._

No- that doesn't sound right. 

_I'm fine. This is a better plan for me. Seth will show me the way._

He hits send before he can second-guess himself. This isn't quite right, but he's tired, somewhat drunk and this is the best he's got. 

_My Dove, remember this. No matter how many times a snake sheds their skin, they're still a snake._

Buddy grabs a couch pillow and holds it against his face. He screams, using the pillow to muffle the sound. He throws the pillow aside. He can't scream anymore. 

Aleister's got to be one of the most exasperating people Buddy's ever met. 

Buddy stares at his phone, and suddenly envisions himself throwing it into a wall. How satisfying would it be to smash it and sever his ties to Aleister? 

No- he can't do that. For one thing, he wouldn't have a phone. For another, that would probably get AOP in here and ... that's more trouble than Buddy really has the patience for in that particular moment. 

Instead, he shuts his phone off and stashes it in his suitcase.

Settling back on the couch, Buddy takes another long drink. He's so used to it now that the overly sweet blue raspberry taste hardly phases him. 

"Do you want me to send one of the guys out for something better?" 

Buddy jumps, startled by the sudden intrusion. He'd sworn Seth was sound asleep. 

"What?" He sets the bottle aside, as he watches Seth tie the drawstring of his red plaid pajama pants. Between his sleep-mussed hair and his bare chest, he looks more vulnerable than Buddy's seen in a very long time. 

"That stuff's so strong it'll start your car." Seth nods at the bottle. "Do you want something better?" 

Buddy reaches for his phone before remembering it's on the bottom of his suitcase. A quick glance to the wall clock tells him it's 1:45- time just keeps slipping away. "And how do you plan on doing that?"

"I can send someone." Seth's gaze shifts to the connecting door. 

Buddy inhales sharply. Even if he _wanted_ to continue drinking, he can't see pulling them out of bed. 

That feels _cruel_. 

"No." Buddy shakes his head. " _Probably_ shouldn't drink anymore." He picks up the bottle, knocks back a final swig and recaps the bottle. 

He stands, surprised when Seth wraps an arm around his waist and runs his lips down the side of Buddy's neck. He leans into the touch, surprised by Seth's tenderness. 

Regardless, he's not sure how he feels about it. 

"You won't regret this." Seth shakes his head, softly laughing to himself."We're going to do glorious things." 

Buddy pauses, taking this in. He can't help wondering what he's gotten himself into. 

_There's still time to get out._

No. Buddy can't let Aleister get into his head anymore than he already has. 

Buddy slides into bed, and rolls to his side. He's always been a side sleeper, and tonight's no different. 

As Seth wraps an arm around Buddy's waist, Buddy shuts his eyes and tries to sleep. 

He's never been a cuddler, but he can tolerate it for now. 

Maybe it'll bring some much needed clarity. 

Seth's breathing falls soft and even, leaving Buddy alone with his thoughts. 

He needs to let it go or he'll never sleep. 

Yet, as he tries to drift off, Aleister's message echoes through his head. 

_No matter how many times a snake sheds its skin, they're still a snake._

Somehow, Buddy isn't surprised when he dreams of a snake. 

-fin-


End file.
